


Snow

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Moomin wakes up in the middle of hibernating and thinks about Snufkin.





	Snow

Moomin looked sadly out of his bedroom window at the heavy, white snow. It was the middle of winter and Moomin had woken up once again. He didn't know why he was having so many problems hibernating for the last few years. 

Then again, maybe he did know. Moomin sighed and closed his eyes, imagining Snufkin walking through a beautiful field full of flowers. Imaginary Snufkin smiled at a flock of birds flying above. Moomin opened his eyes again and was grumpily reminded that he was stuck in Moominhouse by the sheer amount of snow on the ground that was steadily increasing and Snufkin wasn't even here.

Moomin must have sat there for hours trying to read a book of fairytales and thinking about what Snufkin was doing, but getting distracted by the snow tapping lightly against the window. Slowly the snow stopped falling and Moomin placed his book and his thoughts down to look outside again.

It was awful. The snow covered everything in the valley, up to just a few inches below his bedroom window. He couldn't see the river but he was sure it would be frozen by now. All Moomin could see was the tops of the trees peaking out from above the heavy blanket of snow. 

Too-Ticky had told him that snow melted when it went away, so Moomin hoped they wouldn't end up flooded. The last time they were flooded, he and Snorkmaiden had ended up separated from Mama and Papa and Snufkin had turned up with a group of small children. Moomin didn't think Snufkin had ever actually explained where the children had come from, or what he was doing with them. Did he still go to visit them sometimes? Was that where he was on days Moomin couldn't find him? Did he drop by to see them when he left for his winter travels?

Did Snufkin's children hibernate? 

Moomin shook his head. There was no point in thinking about them right now, when the snow had finally stopped falling and so he no longer feared getting covered and never making it out again. Moomin prised open his frozen window frame and crawled down onto the snow.

Then, he yelped as he slipped down down down into the snow. It was cold and wet and pressed down onto him from all sides. He tried to swim up but snow doesn't work like water and he wasn't able to go upwards. Moomin threw one of his arms out desperately to the side and connected hard with a solid metal object. A door handle! Moomin turned the handle, listening to the crunch of the frost. 

The door opened as Moomin flung himself into it and fell to the ground inside, followed by a mountain of snow. He, as quickly as he could, forced the door shut behind him. Then he turned to glare at the entrance hall of Moominhouse. Usually he loved his home, but it looked like he was trapped for now, making him resent being forced to spend the entire winter inside.

Then a thought occurred to him. A terrible, horrible, no good thought. Is that how Snufkin felt? Is that why he felt compelled to leave every winter? Snufkin had explained that he felt trapped if he spent too long in the same place, so he continuously moved on his travels. From what Moomin could parse, he would only spend a week or two in the same place at most, then move onto another adventure. So why did he spend so long in Moomin Valley? 

Was it because Moomin had asked him to?

Moomin bit his lip. He had asked Snufkin not to leave over and over again. Was this Snufkin's idea of a compromise? That Moomin got what he wanted for three quarters of the year and Snufkin would just suffer through it? Moomin hoped not. Surely, such a free spirit as Snufkin would come and go as he pleased and so he wanted to be in Moomin Valley for the majority of the year. 

At least, Moomin hoped so. He didn't know what he'd do if Snufkin decided one day he really would leave before winter started, or if he wouldn't come back at all. And he didn't want to find out. 

Spring wasn't too far away, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
